date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 4
Date A Live |Ending = Save The World |Previous = Episode 3 |Next = Episode 5 }} is the fourth episode of the Date A Live anime. Synopsis While running through the rain, Shido sees a little girl playing around in the shrine, before she trips and falls. Coming to help her up, the girl backs away from her, seemingly afraid of him. Shido is confused but notices a puppet on the ground, and realizing that it is the little girl's, he picks it up and gives it back to her. To his complete surprise, the puppet begins talking without the girl's help. The puppet introduces themselves as Yoshinon, and thanks Shido for helping her up and playfully questions if he thought he could simply find a girl for himself, but Shido denies the presumption before leaving on his way to school. At school, Tohka has made cookies and competes with Origami for attracting Shido's attention. In order to settle both girls down, he tries both cookies and compliments both equally, but the two continue to argue over who was better. The next day, while on his way to school on another rainy day, Shido passes by the shrine from the day before, and remembers encountering the little girl before continuing on. The girl's puppet is then seen peeping out from one of the trees as he leaves. Later at home, Shido finds Tohka inside the bathroom and is knocked away. Upon asking Kotori why Tohka is in their house, he learns that Tohka will be living in his house since he has sealed her powers, where Kotori and Reine explain that it is also training for Shido, as he still has to assist in sealing more spirits. Kotori then tricks Shido into replacing the light bulb in the bathroom, causing Shido to catch Tohka inside and be knocked away again. Later, Shido is forced to take the first bath by Kotori, whom he fails to bribe into, but at first, finds that Tohka is not there but later realizes that Kotori had arranged that he go first so Tohka would unknowingly head in the bath too. Upon finding Shido inside, an embarrassed Tohka begins to comically drown Shido. The next morning, Shido wakes up but feels a strange object in front of him and upon realizing he is in Tohka's room, sleeping next to her, causing Tohka to wake up and throw things at Shido. At school, both Tohka and Origami once again fight over Shido on who gets to sit next to him during lunch. Later a spacequake alarm sounds off during their class. Tamae advises the students to proceed to the safe shelter as per usual. Confused, Tohka asks what is happening to which Shido explains to her the situation at which she seems to understand. Reine arrives, and knowing what he needs to do, Shido asks Tamae to look after Tohka as he and Reine leave, with Tohka visibly worried about where he might go. Aboard , Shido is briefed by Kotori that a Spirit is indeed the cause of the spacequake as Kotori has her crew zoom in to get a visible image of which Spirit it is, Shido is surprised to find out that it is the little girl he encountered yesterday, surprising Kotori that he met the Spirit, codename , already and even more upon finding out that he met her without any spacial quake alarms going off. Kotori then tells Shido about , telling him that unlike other Spirits, she is not aggressive or hostile but is rather passive. At that moment, the AST arrive and begin opening fire on the passive Spirit, at which she immediately tries to flee from them. Shocked at how the AST would still try to kill a docile Spirit, especially a little girl at that, Kotori reaffirms to him that regardless of appearance and personality, the AST will still continue in doing what they are assigned to do: kill the Spirits. The AST then loses sight of , but the Fraxinus Crew are able to find out where she is. Located in a closed mall, Shido tells Kotori to send him down to talk to her before the AST find her again. Pleased with his choice, Kotori transports Shido to the Spirit's location. Shido ventures through the mall and eventually encounters . Upon being advised by Kotori on what his first response should be, a reluctant Shido eventually remarks that he is just a passerby, causing the puppet to laugh. Shido then introduces himself, at which the puppet introduces themselves as Yoshinon. Shido then asks if it is her or the puppet's name at which causes "Yoshinon" to hysterically ask what he meant to which Shido immediately corrects his previous question. Meanwhile, in the school's shelter, a very worried Tohka wonders why Shido would leave during a spacequake with Tamae replying that she doesn't know, but eventually reassures her that Shido will be fine. To her surprise, Tohka is gone, realizing that she had ran off to look for Shido. Outside the mall, Origami and Ryouko await for to exit, where Ryouko wonders about the coincidence of a girl resembling the Spirit had transferred to Raizen High, specifically in Origami's class. Back inside the mall, Shido tries to warn "Yoshinon" about the jungle gym being dangerous until she falls, causing her to land on Shido, resulting in their lips touching each other. "Yoshinon" then gets up, with Shido apologizing for what just happened. Kotori then alerts Shido of something urgent and when he asks what it is, he is surprised to see Tohka standing just near them. Tohka then angrily asks Shido what he just did and she then angrily remarks at him for making her worry just to see another girl. Kotori then warns Shido about Tohka's current mental condition and that her Spirit powers are starting to return to her. When Shido asks what he should do, Tohka confronts "Yoshinon" which the latter creates a misunderstanding by telling Tohka that Shido had gotten tired of her and decided he likes "Yoshinon" more than her. Shido tries to explain but Tohka interjects him when "Yoshinon" then continues to taunt Tohka about Shido choosing her more over Tohka, which provokes Tohka to grab the puppet and demands it take back all of what "she," said to her. "Yoshinon", the little girl, then gets up and asks Tohka to give her back the puppet. Shido is then briefed by Kotori that the mental condition of is starting to decrease rapidly, prompting Shido to ask Tohka to give the puppet back to "Yoshinon". Upset, Tohka mistakes his request as him choosing "Yoshinon" over her. Suddenly, "Yoshinon" calls forth her Angel, , and causes everything around it to freeze. Kotori then orders to Shido that he and Tohka get out of there immediately, until "Yoshinon" causes a rain of sharp icicles to pour down on Tohka. Shido is able to save Tohka in time. "Yoshinon" then tears the place apart before leaving, but is spotted by the awaiting AST and prompts them to open fire on her. then causes a sudden burst of snow to erupt, allowing "Yoshinon" to escape without notice. With no longer in their sights, Ryouko orders Origami and the rest to return back to base. As she leaves, Origami spots something on the ground. Back with Shido, he asks Tohka if she is alright with her responding that she is fine and asks that Shido leave her alone, still upset at him for the earlier misunderstanding "Yoshinon" created. When Shido tries to talk to her, Tohka pushes him away but seemingly hurts Shido's left arm, initially worried about him, Tohka then remarks how he likes that other girl than her, at which Kotori sarcastically comments on Shido's new problem. Characters By order of appearance *Shido Itsuka *Yoshino *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Ai Yamabuki *Mii Fujibakama * Mai Hazakura *Hiroto Tonomachi *Kotori Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Tamae Okamine *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Fraxinus Crew: Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Shiizaki, Nakatsugawa, Minowa *Ryouko Kusakabe Trivia *Shido encounters the Spirit for the first time. *Tohka enrolls at Raizen High as a transfer student and receives the surname "Yatogami" on Reine's supervision. *Tohka temporarily moves in at the Itsuka household. Cultural References *During the scene when Shido realized that Kotori did plan him to bath with Tohka, Shido replies, , followed by Kotori replying . Both lines are from Mobile Suit Gundam respectively, as shown: ** The former line is a reference to episode 10 when Garma Zabi realized that Char Aznable planned for his downfall all along. ** The latter line in a reference to episode 12 when Gihren Zabi asked why should Garma be killed in the first place, followed by Char replying that "he is a spoiled brat" in a bar. Said scene also involves both Kotori and Char wearing sunglasses while holding a glass of drink. Differences from the Light Novel *Kotori ordering some of the crew from to stealthily move Shido into Tohka's room during the night is omitted from this episode. **Additionally, Tohka embarrassingly throwing objects at Shido on the incident the next morning is omitted by a scene of Kotori hearing the commotion instead in the Director's Cut. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1